pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Produce
Who knew you could grow so much stuff underground? Someone should open up a farmers' market. Plants and Seeds Most seeds are found by trampling high grass, or occasionally as loot. Heores should throw or plant a seed on the floor to produce the associated plant. Plants are based on the ones that existed in version 0.2.4 of Shattered PD, with the addition of Phase Pitcher and Upgrade Eater plants, and as Shattered has become much different from that version, some minor differences exist between Sprouted and Shattered in the effects of plants and blandfruits. An important difference is that Dewcatcher generates much more Dew than the Shattered version and that Seed Pod has not been added to Sprouted. As in Shattered, seeds can be planted, brewed into their associated potions, or cooked with a Blandfruit. New plants Phase Pitcher A Phase Pitcher plant acts like a Well of Transmutation. Note that the hero cannot plant a Phase Pitcher on a depth that still has an unused Well of Transmutation, nor can he/she plant more than one on the same depth at the same time. Phase Pitcher seeds are extremely rare as high grass drops, but many can be found in late-game, on the Book of the Heavens depth, which is also repeatable by exploiting a game bug and falling into the chasm and not reading the book on the pedestal. One or two may sometimes be found in the chests of Tengu's Hideout and the Dolyahaven surface as well. They can be also generated by item switches in the Otiluke's Journal Sokoban puzzle 2, 3, 4 depths. Brewing seeds of Phase pitcher may result in a Potion of Might, but then again it might not. Cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in a Mightyfruit though, which has the same effect as the potion. The most important reason that a lot of Sprouted's players exploit this bug for farming Phase Pitchers is to guarantee the hero's survival later in the Dolyahaven Mines and especially for him/her to win the final Shadow Otiluke and Zot battles. Tier-6 weapons are the only ones along with the Spork that at high levels deal decent damage against the final boss Zot, but they get upgraded only with Scrolls of Upgrade, and half or even more than half of the scrolls that Wraiths drop are scrolls of Magical Infusion. So the process that these players follow is: a) Grind the Book of Heavens depth for an equal number of Phase Pitchers to the Scrolls of Magical Infusion that the hero has already collected, b) Drop all the Scrolls of Magical infusion one by one to Phase Pitcher wells of transmutation, c) Spend all the new Scrolls of Upgrade on the Tier-6 weapon, d) Obtain a Tier-6 weapon with double or triple the levels that it would normally have without this procedure. The same applies to players that do a Mage run with a highly upgraded battle wand as a main weapon, as wands also don't get upgraded with Scrolls of Magical Infusion. Players who like grinding/farming should do this process as much as they want, but players who don't like it should have in mind that the game can be completed without farming of Phase Pitchers. It should be also noted that farming Phase Pitchers is useful too for throwing a random Ring or a random Wand repeatedly in a phase pitcher well until a desired ring/wand gets generated (for example a Ring of Magic for a Battlemage, a Ring of Furor for a Gladiator, a Wand of Flock to get the maximum possible loot from the Sokoban puzzles etc.). Phase pitchers are also useful for transmuting broken Honeypots to Honey, which adds 5-20 HP permanently to the hero's max HP. Raising his/her strength by brewing Potions of Might from Phase Pitcher seeds has never harmed any hero also. Upgrade Eater An extremely powerful plant, the Upgrade Eater essentially allows the hero to harvest upgrades from spare items, and transfer them to his/her preferred gear. Seeds of Upgrade Eater are capped at 15 per game and are an even more rare drop from high grass than Phase Pitchers. To use it, the hero should first plant the seed. The resulting plant looks like a venus flytrap. There can only be one functional Uprade Eater on a depth at a time, and if the hero tries to plant a second one, a game message will appear that this is not possible, and the seed will just drop from the backpack. Throw the scrap item into the plant - it can be a weapon, armor, ring or wand (artifacts won't work). The hero will get Upgrade Goo in one of 3 colors: Yellow, Red, or Violet. When applied to another item, the goo will add upgrade points, depending on the quality of the item devoured by the Upgrade Eater. It is suggested that when Upgrade Eater seeds are available, the hero should upgrade his/her unused equipment that are in equal number with the seeds to +10 and then throw them one by one into the upgrade eater plants. The hero can also get already upgraded weapons from the Book of Heavens depth to upgrade them further, or wait some more for the Stone Golem Otiluke depth, as all the Animated Statues carry +10 weapons, which are from the start ready to get turned to Violet Upgrade Goo. Depending on the color Upgrade Goos add: * Yellow: +1 upgrade * Red: +3 upgrades * Violet: +5 upgrades Which color the hero gets depends on how highly upgraded the item that he/she threw in the Upgrade Eater was. The chance of spawning Violet Goo is of item/10. If that fails, the chance of spawning Red is of item/5. If that fails, the chance of spawning Yellow is of item/3. If that also fails (in the case of items lower than +3 level), the hero will get a seed of some kind. There is absolutely no point in throwing a lower than +3 level item into an Upgrade Eater. In contrast the hero can guarantee getting Violet Upgrade Goo every time by only throwing in +10 or better items (but he/she should not upgrade items above +10 only to get sure, +10 is always enough). Brewing seeds of Upgrade Eater is likely to yield a Potion of Life, but cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in a Heartfruit, which has the same effect as the potion (they are much more useful for transmuting items to Upgrade Goo though). Farming Upgrade Eaters by repeatedly watering with dew and trampling high grass is practiced by some Sprouted players for the same reason that was mentioned in the last two paragraphs of the Phase Pitcher section: Tier-6 weapons can also get upgraded by Upgrade Goo. Players that will attempt the same without the hero having the Greaves of Nature artifact equipped must be warned that a huge amount of patience will be needed for all or most of the 15 available seeds of Upgrade Eater to drop from trampled high grass, and also a decent amount of patience even with this artifact equipped. Familiar plants Blindweed Any character stepping on the plant will get both the Blinded and Crippled debuffs for 5 turns. Brewing seeds of Blindweed is likely to yield a Potion of Invisibility, but cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in a Blindfruit, which has the same effect as the potion. Dewcatcher The Dewcatcher was redesigned to streamline and accelerate the process of upgrading items via Dew Blessings. With it, the hero can fill the vial very quickly, and often refill it several times with the same seed. Its seed is more rare in comparison to most of the other seeds mentioned in this section, but more common than the Phase Pitcher, Starflower, and Upgrade Eater seeds. Stepping on a Dewcatcher plant will spawn multiple drops of colored dew in the tiles immediately surrounding it. Yellow drops are worth 2 dew, red are worth 5, and violet are worth 50. It is often possible to trigger the same plant multiple times before its power fades. It is advisable to pick up and use violet drops before stepping on the plant again, as otherwise they may stack and be wasted. Brewing Dewcatcher seeds is likely to yield a Potion of Life, but cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in a Heartfruit, which has the same effect as the potion. Dreamfoil Mobs stepping on the plant will fall asleep (unless immune), and will remain so until disturbed. If the hero steps on it, he.she will be cured of any afflictions. Stepping on the dreamfoil plant also cures the heavy Bleeding of the Kupua-generated-gas in the Dolyahaven Mines, as well as its other debuffs. Brewing seeds of Dreamfoil is likely to yield a Potion of Purification, but cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in a Dreamfruit, which has the same effect as the potion. Earthroot Stepping on the plant will give the hero the Herbal Armor buff, but moving will deactivate it. Brewing seeds of Earthroot is likely to yield a Potion of Paralytic Gas. Cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in an Earthfruit, which has the same effect as the potion only when thrown, but when eaten grants the Imbued with Earth buff. Fadeleaf Any character stepping on the plant will be teleported to a random location on the floor. It does not work on boss depths. Brewing seeds of Fadeleaf is likely to yield a Potion of Mind Vision, but cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in a Dreamfruit, which has the same effect as the potion. Firebloom Any character stepping on the plant or item thrown at it will be burned and characters will also get the Burning debuff. Flammable tiles will also be set on fire. It can be used to cook monster/mystery meat and dungeon nuts and produce chargrilled meat and toasted dungeon nuts. Brewing seeds of Firebloom is likely to yield a Potion of Liquid Flame. Cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in a Firefruit, which has the same effect as the potion only when thrown, but when eaten grants the Imbued with Fire buff. Icecap Any character stepping on the plant or itm thrown at it will be Frozen, as will anything in the tiles immediately adjacent. The effect is stronger in water. The hero should careful with this plant until he/he has the Potion Bandolier, as unprotected potion bottles may break when frozen. It can be used to cook monster/mystery meat and produce frozen carpaccio. Brewing seeds of Icecap is likely to yield a Potion of Frost. Cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in an Icefruit, which has the same effect as the potion only when thrown, but when eaten it functions as a frozen carpaccio. Rotberry Stepping on the bush applies the Rooted debuff, releases toxic gas, and spawns a Rotberry seed. Picking up the seed sounds an alarm, with the seed being equivalent to a Scroll of Rage. The seed is the object of one of the Old Wandmaker's quests. Brewing the seed of Rotberry with other seeds has only a 33% chance to brew a Potion of Strength. Don't do that. Cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in a Rotfruit, that functions like a Potion of Strength though. Players can do that, if wands don't interest them at all. Starflower Stepping on the plant gives the hero the Moon Fury buff, with which the next hit does quadruple damage. Moon Fury dissipates after one hit, but the Starflower plant will sometimes last through multiple uses. Note that mobs stepping on the plant may trample it, but they will not get the buff. Brewing seeds of Starflower may yield a Potion of Experience, but cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in a Starfruit, which has the same effect as the potion. Stormvine Any character stepping on the plant gets the Vertigo debuff. This does not release clouds of gas. Brewing seeds of Stormvine is likely to yield a Potion of Levitation, but cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in a Stormfruit, which has the same effect as the potion. Sorrowmoss Any character stepping on the plant will get the Poisoned debuff. The strength of the poison varies directly with dungeon depth. Brewing seeds of Sorrowmoss is likely to yield a Potion of Toxic Gas. Cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in an Sorrowfruit, which has the same effect as the potion only when thrown, but when eaten it grants the Imbued with Toxicity buff (for details see Blandfruit section below). Sungrass Stepping on the plant will gradually heal the character and apply the Herbal Healing buff, but moving will deactivate the buff and cease healing. For quickest results, the hero should rest on the plant, if not starving. Sungrass may sometimes be found growing in Garden rooms. Brewing seeds of Sungrass may yield any potion except Healing, Strength or Might, but cooking it with a Blandfruit will always result in a Sunfruit, which has the same effect as the potion of Healing. Blandfruit Stepping on the plant spawns a Blandfruit, which can be eaten as is but satisfies little hunger and has no beneficial effect, while it can be turned in a variety of useful edible items if cooked in an alchemy pot with a seed of some kind (see below). The hero cannot obtain more than 15 seeds of Blandfruit from trampling high grass in each run, but Blandfruit bushes may sometimes be found growing in Garden rooms. Seeds of Blandfruit cannot be brewed and are thrown away from the Alchemy Pot. Blandfruit Recipes Raw blandfruit has very little going for it, as it satisfies only 40 hunger and has no extra effect (don't eat it raw). Cooking it with a seed in an Alchemy Pot not only increases 15 times its food value, it also adds always a beneficial effect of some kind. What effect the hero will get depends on which seed he/she will use. Note that some cooked Blandfruits shatter like potions when thrown. When eaten, all cooked Blandfruits have a food value of 600, just like a ration but less than a pasty. * Blindweed → Blindfruit: It acts like a potion of Invisibility. It does not shatter when thrown. * Dewcatcher or Upgrade Eater → Heartfruit: It acts like a potion of Life, healing the hero and overfilling his/her HP by (hero's level x 2). It does not shatter when thrown. Upgrade Eaters are wasted this way. * Dreamfoil → Dreamfruit: It acts like a potion of Purification, giving immunity to gases when consumed, or purifying the air if thrown, clearing it from harmful gases. * Earthroot → Earthfruit: If thrown, it acts like a potion of Paralytic Gas. If consumed, it gives the "Imbued with Earth" buff for approximately 40 turns. The hero's attacks have a chance of inflicting the Rooted debuff. * Fadeleaf → Fadefruit: It acts like a potion of Mind Vision. It does not shatter when thrown. * Firebloom → Firefruit: If thrown, it acts like a potion of Liquid Flame. If consumed, it gives the "Imbued with Fire" buff for approximately 40 turns. The hero is temporarily immune to fire; flammable tiles he/she steps on turn into embers (though items are not affected), and his/her melee attacks have a chance to inflict the Burning debuff. * Icecap → Icefruit: If thrown, it acts like a potion of Frost. If eaten, it acts like a Frozen carpaccio, giving the hero a random buff between Invisible, Barkskin, Refreshed, or Healed. * Phase Pitcher → Mightyfruit: It acts like a potion of Might, permanently increasing Strength by 1 and Health by 5 points. It does not shatter when thrown. * Rotberry '''→ Rotfruit'. It acts like a potion of Strength, permanently increasing Strength by 1. It does not shatter when thrown. * '''Sorrowmoss' → Sorrowfruit: If thrown, it acts like a potion of Toxic Gas. If consumed, it gives the "Imbued with Toxicity" buff for approximately 40 turns. The hero will begin to generate clouds of toxic gas, and he/she will also become Immune to Gases. Be careful, as the hero's immunity will wear off before the gas dissipates. * Sungrass → Sunfruit: It acts like a potion of Healing. It does not shatter when thrown. * Starflower → Starfruit: It acts like a potion of Experience. It does not shatter when thrown. * Stormvine → Stormfruit: It acts like a potion of Levitation. It grants Levitation when consumed, or releases clouds of Confusion Gas that cause Vertigo if thrown. Nuts and Berries Nuts and Berries are usually obtained by trampling high grass, or occasionally found as loot or dropped by certain mobs. Specifically the Golden Dungeon Nut is a unique special Key depth reward. They were added in v.0.2.0 of Sprouted. Nuts and Berries are stored in the Seed Pouch. Dungeon Nuts Delicious and nutritious treats found only in the dungeon, these hard-shelled nuts make for a great trail mix. Dungeon Nut Its game description is: "Common dungeon nut." The Dungeon Nut is a fairly common drop from trampling high grass. Eaten raw, it has a modest food value of 50 (out of 700), and occasionally grants Barkskin, a Defense Up buff. Toasted Dungeon Nut Its game description is: "Common dungeon nut toasted to perfection". The hero will get Toasted Dungeon Nuts by exposing regular Dungeon Nuts to fire, from any source. Besides being tastier, they are more nutritious (100 food value), and always grant Barkskin, a Defense Up buff. Golden Dungeon Nut Its game description is: "Unique dungeon nut gilded with enchantment." and after the hero eats it, there is a game message: "You have received the dungeon's highest blessing." It permanently increases both the hero's Strength and maximum Health, by either +2/+20 or +5/+50, randomly determined. The hero obtains it upon leaving the Ancient City key depth, if he/she has killed at least 100 Gold Thieves there and on all of the other key depths and he/she has completed the Ancient City depth last. Players should have in mind especially the last condition, as this reward is not granted if the hero kills 100 mobs in all the Key depths, but doesn't leave the Ancient City depth for doing that last (the sequence of the other key depths doesn't matter). Dungeon Berries At least one of each common Berry will be found on depth one. More Berries can be acquired by trampling high grass, but there is a cap of 40 of each type that can be spawned that way. In addition, a set 10 of each of the first four types can be acquired upon completion of the Ancient Caves Key depth, if the hero kills at least 100 Albino Giant Piranhas while there. Brown Bats, Boss Rats, and Dwarf Liches occasionally drop berries, which do not count towards the cap. All Berries have a meager food value of 10. Their real value lies in the buffs that they grant. Black berry Its game description is: "A delectable berry found in the depths of the dungeon. These berries harvest the dew around them to grow healthy." This berry grants always Regeneration, and occasionally Mind Vision, both for approximately 10 turns in level 1, with the duration increasing following the hero's level. Invaluable in boss fights and on tough depths. Blue berry Its game description is: "A mysterious blue berry found in the depths of the dungeon. As these berries grow slowly over several years, they soak in knowledge of the dungeon." This berry always reveals the map of the current depth, including secret doors and traps. It also reveals all loot, sharing the same Scrying function with the Talisman of Foresight. Occasionally grants Regeneration, for approximately 10 turns in level 1, with the duration increasing following the hero's level. Its use is blocked on all the Otiluke's Journal depths and the Zot depth, unless the Spectacles are equipped. Cloud berry Its game description is: "A delectable and light berry found in the depths of the dungeon. This berry seems to float in your hand and it vibrates with a certain energy." This berry grants always Haste, occasionally Levitation, and rarely Regeneration, all for approximately 10 turns in level 1, with the duration increasing following the hero's level. Moon berry Its game description is: "A hearty blue-green berry found in the depths of the dungeon. This berry has a tough endocarp and radiates powerful magic. Just a whiff of it and you feel a magical fury build within you." This berry grants the Moon Fury buff: the next hit with any weapon or wand will do quadruple damage. Occasionally it adds Barkskin for 10 turns at Level 1, with the duration increasing following the hero's level. Full Moon berry Its game description is: "In the darkest hours of night a full moon berry grows. The wishes of the dungeon are concentrated into its strong magic. Just a whiff of it and you feel a magical fury build within you." This rare berry is a more effective Moonberry, extending the damage multiplier to multiple hits depending on maximum depth reached. The only way for the hero to get one is to kill at least 100 Albino Giant Piranhas on the Ancient Cave key depth, and then exit the depth during the game night. This lasts from 10:00 to 7:00 am as shown by the pc / mobile phone clock and the easier way for the player to achieve it is to close the game application a little before the hero exits the depth, reset the device's clock to middle of the night, reopen the application, and have the hero exit the depth. The Full Moon berry is best saved for the final boss fights (Stone Golem Otiluke, Zot). Mushrooms Trippy edibles that affect some or all creatures on a level, and sometimes the hero. They cannot be used on Boss depths. They all have a combination of beneficial and harmful effects. They were added in v. 0.2.0 of Sprouted and do not exist in Shattered. Mostly spawned by trampling high grass on Key depths, they are also occasionally dropped by Grey Rats. Mushrooms are stored in the Potion Bandolier. Blue Milk "This mushroom oozes a milky blue substance. You feel your senses slipping." It Slows all mobs when eaten, Hastes the hero for approximately 30 turns, and gives both parties Regeneration. Death Cap "A deadly-looking fungus found growing in the dungeon. Eat at your own risk." All mobs on the depth lose approximately half their health. The hero loses 1/4 of his/her current health and becomes Blinded for 4 turns. Earthstar "A tiny bit of an unknown world grows in this mushroom. It doesn't feel like a place you'd like to visit..." All mobs on the depth - and the hero, to a lesser extent - get the Bleeding and Crippled debuffs (Bleeding for 2 turns and Crippled for 10 turns for the hero, Bleeding for 3 turns and Crippled for 20 turns for mobs). Golden Jelly "A gelatinous fungus covered in a sticky ooze. Looks like it might cause some havoc if eaten." It roots all mobs for approximately 10 turns and gives the hero the Vertigo debuff for 4 turns. Jack O'Lantern "A strange heat emanates from this mushroom. Unleashing the fire within could be dangerous." This cheery looking mushroom has a high chance to apply the Burning debuff to mobs, and a low chance to apply it to the the hero. Pixie Parasol "These mushrooms seem to spin in front of your eyes. You hear fleeting laughter." This calming blue mushroom puts all mobs to Sleep until the hero wakes them up by attacking them, gives the hero the Vertigo debuff for 4 turns and also long-lasting Regeneration. Category:Sprouted Pixel Dungeon